Many modern day electronic devices (e.g., digital cameras, optical imaging devices, display panels, etc.) comprise large field integrated circuits (ICs). A large field IC is an IC having a maximum area that is greater than a maximum image field size of the exposure system (e.g., photolithography system). Typically, the large field IC is formed by a step-and-repeat photolithography process that comprises stepping a reticle over a semiconductor wafer. Compared to other ICs, large field ICs may increase the number (or size) of semiconductor devices (e.g., photodetectors, transistors, etc.) on a given die.